dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Universal Darkness
DragonBall: Universal Darkness is a story where the universe is controlled by evil deities. Quick Facts before Reading West Galaxy Controlled by Blackfire Planet Tamaran Planet Kypton Planet Jetstreme Planet Spice Planet Silence North Galaxy Controlled by Frieza Planet Earth Planet Meat Planet Kanassa Planet Vegeta East Galaxy Controlled by Cooler Planet Saiyan Planet Extreme Training Planet 01 Training Planet 02 Training Planet 03 South Galaxy Controlled by King Cold Training Planet 05 Training Planet 06 Hospital Planet 01 Hospital Planet 02 Hospital Planet 05 Prolouge Who ever said Goku was the first Saiyan on Earth. No one exactly. The first Saiyan of Earth was also like Goku though, he enjoyed fighting and protected his people. We now go to Planet Vegeta, Age 887. Planet Vegeta Inside the Royal Palace, in the Throne Room sat two thrones. Who sat upon those thrones, why King Vegeta of course. And we can't forget our rebellious Prince Vegeta now can we. King Vegeta was assigning missions for some elite soilders. This particular group consist of only two Saiyans, husband and wife, Kiny and Yaams. "You two will go to Planet Tamaron, I heard they have strong warriors there, if you fail to exterminate their planet within a few months, you will be executed." "Yes Sir," said Kiny, and Yaams just nodded. They then exited the Royal Palace and headed towards their space pods. They then set the cordinates for Tamaron and took off. Planet Tamaron Meanwhile, on Planet Tamaron, the first-born Princess, 12-year old Blackfire, had betray her people and joined the Citadel empire (Her people's mortal enimies). Despite being the eldest child, her subjects hated her and the birthright was passed to Starfire (her younger sister) because of this. This made her hate her sister, and she was disgraced from the family after trying to murder her. She has not attacked since then. Chapter One: The Betrayal The Saiyans arrive Almost exactly a year later, Kiny and Yaams arrived on Planet Tamaron. "Is this Planet Tamaron?" Kiny asked. "Yes, what is your buisness here?" said King Myand'r as he rose from his throne. "Who's in charge?" Kiny asked impatiently. "That would be me. Now I'll ask again. What buisness do you have here." King Myand'r responded irritated. Kiny threw his leg up to kick Myand'r in his head, but the king grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Yaams jump on his back, but he elbowed her and she fail. Myand'r and Kiny had eachothers necks in their hands, and with the free hand prepared energy blast. They both cocked their blast back and then fired them at eachother. There was smoke and Kiny was battered on the ground, and Myand'r barely able to stand up. Just when he was falling, his queen, Luand'r came and helped him back to his feet. Kiny sat up. "Your the Planet's King huh, your pretty strong." Kiny said. "Thanks huff~huff... your not to shabby yourself kid." The king replied. "Normally I wouldn't do this, because I know the consequences, but do you want me to join your ranks, this planet will be leaking with power when I'm done." Kiny implied. "I would accept the offer of your sevices, but here, on Planet Tamaron, we're about peace. not power." said King Myad'r. "But with power, we can maintain the peace!" Kiny yelled! "Certainly! There is some truth to your statement. But how do I know you can be trusted?" King Myad'r asked. "Trust and believe, stronger warriors are coming, and we are your planet's last hope! If we wanted to kill you we would have already done so!" Kiny explained. "Perhaps your right, but we'll be cautious of you and your spouse, you might be the undercover enemy" King Myad'r. "I wouldn't want it any other way." Kiny said prpudly with a slickness in his voice. The Invasion An Enemy of the Enemy is a Friend King Myand'r helped Kiny to his feet and helped to the healing chamber, Queen Luand'r did the same with Yaams. Then they gave them the tour around the planet. He showed him the schools, the houses, the multiple kingdoms, and finnaly the Powerhouse Military Base. "This is your area. This is where you will be in control! Just like how the multiple kings here (myself included) have their kingoms, this base is yours. But remember, don't pull anything, I'm watching." King Myand'r reminded. So after King Myand'r left Kiny at the military base, he went inside and examined it. He was halted by two soilders who question him. "Who are you, and what buisness do you have here?!" The soldier said, commanding answers. Before Kiny could answer, King Myand'r made a announcement over the loudspeakers. "Attention citizens of Tamaran, we have new residence here, Kiny and Yaams, greet them with kindness, the queen and myself made their acquiantance. Kiny is an extremely strong warrior, but I will not announce his homeland because then you all might be second-guessing my judgement, but I've gotten accustomed to him, and he will be the new Tamarainian Army General. As for his wife, Yaams, she will be the bodyguard and close friend to your queen, that it all." King Myand'r announced. "Any more questions?" Kiny asked sarcastically. "Actually yes!" said the other guard. "Where are you from? If your going to be our new leader, we should at-least have some background information on you." said the other guard. "I am from Planet Vegeta." Kiny said with an evil grin spreading across his face. "Planet V...V...Vegeta?! So you're a Saiyan?!" The soldier said nervously, backing away, his face covered in sweat. "Yup, but if you abide by the rules, no coinciquences, bu if you don't, I'd be more than happy to show you why the Saiyans are the most feared race around the universe." Kiny said evily, as he walked up on the soldier, charging a ki blast on his hand and then making it vanish in mere seconds. The soldier swallowed hard and retreated immediately to inform the others of their new "leader". King Myand'r went around to the base and told the former head soldier and his followers keep an eye on him, the soldier was going to tell the king about the threat, but he knew it was the wrong idea, because Saiyans are sadistic, and if they were group attacked (jumped) they would do just as they were trained to and destroy the entire planet. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Goku484 Category:Crossover Category:DC Universe